enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
ExxonMobil
La Exxon Mobil Corporation o ExxonMobil è una compagnia petrolifera statunitense. È il risultato della fusione tra Exxon e Mobil, effettuata il 30 novembre del 1999. Nel 2005 ha avuto profitti per 36,13 miliardi di dollari (un primato per una società quotata), poco meno del PIL dell'Azerbaijan, mentre il suo fatturato supera per 30,5 miliardi di dollari il PIL dell'Arabia Saudita. Il suo quartier generale è ad Irving, un sobborgo di Dallas. La fusione tra Exxon e Mobil assume un significato particolare nella storia americana, perché ha riunito le due principali compagnie (la Standard Oil Company of New Jersey, progenitrice della Exxon e Standard Oil Company of New York, da cui è nata la Mobil) che formavano il trust Standard Oil di John Davison Rockefeller. La ExxonMobil, incorporando le società Exxon, Mobil ed Esso diffuse in tutto il mondo, supera le altre due big four del mercato petrolifero mondiale (BP e Total), riguardo a fatturato, profitti e capitalizzazione di borsa, è superata infatti soltanto dalla Shell. Il nome Negli USA, Exxon rimpiazzò formalmente i marchi Esso, Enco, e Humble a partire dal 1 gennaio 1973. Il nome Esso (che in inglese suona come la pronuncia delle lettere S''-''O) attrasse le proteste delle altre aziende scorporate dalla Standard Oil, a causa della similarità con l'acronimo dell'azienda originaria. All'azienda venne quindi impedito di usare il nome Esso negli USA al di fuori degli stati che le erano stati attribuiti in seguito all'accordo antitrust del 1911 sulla Standard Oil. Negli stati in cui il marchio Esso venne vietato, la società vendette la sua benzina con i marchi Humble o Enco. Il marchio Humble fu usato nelle stazioni di rifornimento del Texas per decadi, poiché le operazioni erano sotto la direzione della affiliata Jersey Standard, Humble Oil, e verso la metà-fine degli anni cinquanta si espanse in altri stati sud-occidentali, inclusi Nuovo Messico, Arizona e Oklahoma. Nel 1960, Jersey Standard prese il pieno controllo della Humble Oil and Rifining co. e con una riorganizzazione della società, riposizionò la Humble nel mercato domestico della Jersey per vendere gasolio nell'intera nazione con il nome Esso, Enco e Humble. Il marchio Enco fu introdotto da Humble nel 1960 nelle stazioni di rifornimento in Ohio, ma fu presto rimosso dopo che Standard Oil of Ohio (Sohio) protestò poiché Enco (acronimo per "ENergy COmpany") sembrava troppo simile ad Esso, anche perché utilizzava lo stesso logo ovale con i bordi blu e lettere rosse, con la sola differenza delle due lettere centrali. A questo punto, le insegne delle stazioni di rifornimento in Ohio vennero sostituite da Humble, finché il nome fu cambiato definitivamente in Exxon nel 1972. Dopo essere stato rimosso dall'Ohio, il marchio Enco fu introdotto in altri Stati "non-Esso". Nel 1961, le stazioni Humble in Oklahoma, Nuovo Messico e Arizona furono ribattezzate Enco. Nel 1962, anche per le stazioni di servizio del Texas, che già nell'anno precedente avevano iniziato a vendere prodotti lubrificanti di marca Enco, abbandonarono il marchio Humble. Nel frattempo, Jersey diffuse il marchio Enco alle stazioni in tutto il centro-ovest e il nord-ovest, che fino ad allora erano state gestite da affiliate come Carter, Pate e Oklahoma. Nel 1963, la Humble fu avvicinata dalla Tidewater Oil Company, una della maggiori compagnie venditrici di benzina lungo le coste occidentale e orientale, con l'offerta di comprare la divisione raffinazione e marketing sulla costa ovest. Con questa mossa la Humble avrebbe acquisito un grande numero di stazioni e una raffineria in California, che a quell'epoca rappresentava il mercato in maggior espansione in campo petrolifero. A bloccare l'operazione intervenne però il Dipartimento di Giustizia e nel 1966 le attività della Tidewater sulla costa occidentale furono cedute alla Phillips Petroleum. L'espansione della Humble in California e negli stati occidentali avvenne comunque, anche se con una diversa strategia: la compagnia iniziò a costruire nuove stazioni e a modificare il marchio di quelle esistenti da Humble ad Enco e acquistò inoltre un consistente numero di stazioni dalla Signal Oil nel 1967, e da lì a poco fece seguito l'apertura di una nuova raffineria a Benicia, California nel 1969. Nel 1966, in seguito alle proteste sollevate dalla Standard Oil del Kentucky (a quel tempo una affiliata della Standard Oil della California), il dipartimento di giustizia intimò ad Humble l'interruzione dell'uso del marchio Esso per diverse stazioni in molti stati sud-orientali. Per la fine del 1967, tutte le stazioni in ognuno di quegli Stati cambiarono marchio in Enco. Nonostante il successo della campagna pubblicitaria "Put a Tiger in your Tank" (letteralmente, metti una tigre nel tuo serbatoio), introdotta dalla Humble nel 1964 per promuovere i carburanti speciali Enco/Esso, la somiglianza dei loghi, l'uso del nome Humble in tutte le pubblicità di Enco/Esso, l'uniformità a livello nazionale sia degli allestimenti delle stazioni di servizio che dei prodotti, la compagnia aveva ancora alcune difficoltà nel promuoversi come un competitor nazionale nel campo delle benzine contro marchi nazionali affermati come Texaco - che, allora, aveva mercato in tutti i 50 Stati degli USA e l'unica compagnia capace di vendere prodotti con un unico marchio in tutti gli stati. I dirigenti Humble realizzarono verso la fine degli anni Sessanta che era giunto il momento di sviluppare un nuovo marchio che potesse essere utilizzato al livello nazionale negli Stati Uniti. Inizialmente, si pensò di usare per tutte le stazioni il marchio Enco, ma quest'ipotesi fu scartata quando si scoprì che "Enco" in giapponese è usato come abbreviazione di "motore guasto" (エンジン故障, enjinkoshou). Al fine di creare un marchio unico, la compagnia cambiò il suo nome istituzionale da Jersey Standard ad Exxon, cambiando nell'estate-autunno 1972 il brand a tutte le stazioni negli Stati Uniti, dopo un test di marketing del 1971 in cui erano stati sostituiti la dicitura e il logo Enco/Esso nelle stazioni di servizio di alcune città. L'assenza di vincoli all'uso del marchio Esso al di fuori degli Stati Uniti permise di mantenere questo nome in ambito extra USA. Esso è l'unico marchio direttamente derivato da Standard Oil ancora in uso "su larga scala"; altre compagnie derivanti dal gruppo, come BP e Chevron, mantegono alcune stazioni con il brand Standard Oil in alcuni stati per poter mantenere il diritto d'uso del marchio e fare in modo che altri non possano avvalersi di questa sigla. Il logo rettangolare Exxon con la striscia blu in fondo e le lettere rosse con le due "X" collegate fu creato dal designer Raymond Loewy. Le "X" collegate sono incorporate anche nel logo della ExxonMobil. La storia Sia Exxon che Mobil discendono dalla antica compagnia di John D. Rockefeller, la Standard Oil. Nel 1911, dopo una sentenza della Corte Suprema degli Stati Uniti, lo Standard Oil Trust fu diviso in 34 società. Due di queste erano "Standard Oil of New Jersey" (detta "Jersey Standard"), che successivamente divenne Exxon, e "Socony" ("Standard Oil Company of New York"), che successivamente divenne Mobil. Nello stesso anno, la produzione nazionale di kerosene fu sorpassata per la prima volta da quella di benzina. Il mercato automobilistico in crescita fece nascere il marchio commerciale Mobiloil, registrato dalla Socony nel 1920. Per tutto il decennio successivo entrambe le compagnie crebbero significativamente. Jersey Standard acquisì il 50% di Humble Oil & Refining Co., produttore di petrolio texano. Socony comprò una quota del 45% della Magnolia Petroleum Co., una ditta di raffinamento e distribuzione di petrolio. Nel 1931, Socony si fuse con la Vacuum Oil Co., un pioniere industriale del settore dal 1866. Nella regione dell'Asia orientale, Jersey Standard possedeva pozzi e raffinerie in Indonesia ma nessuna rete commerciale di vendita. Socony-Vacuum aveva invece un mercato in Asia supportato da impianti in California. Nel 1933, Jersey Standard e Socony-Vacuum unirono i loro interessi nella regione con una joint venture paritaria. Standard-Vacuum Oil Co., o "Stanvac," operava in 50 paesi, dall'Africa orientale alla Nuova Zelanda, prima di essere sciolta nel 1962. Mobil Chemical Company nacque nel 1960. Come nel 1999, si occupava principalmente di alcheni e composti aromatici, glicol etilenico e polietilene. La ditta produceva lubrificanti sintetici e loro additivi, pellicole di propilene per confezioni e catalizzatori. Exxon Chemical Company divenne una organizzazione di importanza globale nel 1965 e nel 1999 era uno dei maggiori produttori e venditori di alcheni, composti aromatici, polietilene e polipropilene, oltre che di prodotti particolari come elastomeri, plastificanti, solventi, alcoli e resine adesive. Era anche leader nella tecnologia dei catalizzatori metalloceni per la produzione di polimeri unici ad alte prestazioni. Nel 1955 Socony-Vacuum divenne Socony Mobil Oil Co. e nel 1966 semplicemente Mobil Oil Corp. Dieci anni dopo la Mobil Corporation, recentemente incorporata assorbì la Mobil Oil come una sua sussidiaria. Jersey Standard cambiò il suo nome in Exxon Corporation nel 1972 e scelse Exxon come marchio in tutti gli Stati Uniti. In altre parti del mondo, Exxon e le sue affiliate continuano a usare il marchio Esso. Il 24 marzo 1989, poco dopo mezzanotte, la petroliera Exxon Valdez urtò la Bligh Reef nello stretto di Prince William in Alaska, versando in mare più di 42 000 m³ di greggio. Fu la maggiore perdita di petrolio in mare della storia degli USA e proprio in conseguenza dell'incidente della Exxon Valdez il Congresso degli Stati Uniti emise il cosiddetto Oil Pollution Act. Exxon pagò 300 milioni di dollari per l'incidente e decise anche di indennizzare più di 11000 fra persone ed imprese dell'Alaska. Inoltre la compagnia pagò 2,2 miliardi di dollari per la pulizia del golfo di Prince William che durò dal 1989 al 1992, quando lo Stato dell'Alaska e la guardia costiera USA dichiararono completa la bonifica. Exxon pagò anche un miliardo di dollari per risarcimento ai governi federale e statale. Virtualmente tutti gli indennizzi per l'incidente furono pagati completamente entro un anno dall'incidente e il tribunale lodò Exxon per la disponibilità e la sollecitudine. Comunque Exxon deve ancora pagare per il risultato della più grande sentenza di risarcimento, che è di 4,5 miliardi di dollari; questa stima non è ancora stata completata. I risarcimenti furono decisi dal giudice della corte federale ad Anchorage e sono stati annullati due volte, poiché giudicati eccessivi, dalla Corte d'Appello (Ninth Circuit). Nel 1998, Exxon e Mobil hanno firmato un accordo di 73,7 miliardi di dollari per unirsi e formare una nuova compagnia chiamata Exxon Mobil Corporation, il maggiore gruppo del mondo. Dopo l'approvazione degli azionisti e degli enti regolatori la fusione è stata completata il 30 novembre 1999 e l'accordo è stato annunciato il giorno successivo. Nel 2000, ExxonMobil ha venduto Benicia, raffineria californiana e 340 stazioni col marchi Exxon alla Valero Energy Corporation, come parte di una sentenza di scorporo della FTC sugli impianti in California. ExxonMobil continua a rifornire con prodotti petroliferi più di 700 rivenditori con marchio Mobil nello stato. Nel 2005, il prezzo delle sue azioni è cresciuto in parallelo con il prezzo del petrolio, superando General Electric nella classifica delle aziende di maggiore capitalizzazione nel mondo. Alla fine del 2005 ExxonMobil ha annunciato profitti record (36 miliardi di dollari di profitto annuale, più 42% rispetto all'anno precedente). La compagnia e l'American Petroleum Institute, il gruppo di lobby delle industrie petrolifere e chimiche americane, comunque hanno cercato di minimizzare questo successo per evitare critiche dai consumatori,mettendo grandi annunci sui maggiori quotidiani americani (The New York Times, The Washington Post e altri) confrontando i profitti dell'industria petrolifera con quelli dell'industria farmaceutica e delle banche.http://www.nytimes.com/2006/01/31/business/31exxon.html?_r=2&oref=slogin&oref=slogin http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/business/4662474.stm Nel 2007 la Exxon Mobil è stata superata quanto a capitalizzazione sul mercato dalla PetroChina, che ha raggiunto un valore complessivo dei suoi share pari a un trilione di dollari, paragonato ai suoi 488 miliardi. Da lungo tempo la mascotte di Exxon è una tigre; quella di Mobil un cavallo alato che risale alla fine del diciannovesimo secolo ed è uno dei più antichi marchi ancora in uso. ExxonMobil è l'azienda di maggior valore al mondo e nel 2003 ha generato un introito di 246,7 miliardi di dollari. Accuse contro la ExxonMobil Le attività di ExxonMobil nella regione di Aceh in Indonesia, dove la compagnia estrae ed esporta gas naturale, hanno attratto l'attenzione. Nel giugno 2001, ExxonMobil è diventata obiettivo di una causa istituita dal tribunale federale del distretto di Washington, D.C. per illecito civile in zone estere. La causa riguarda reati che violano i diritti umani (tortura, omicidio e stupro), in cui la ditta è implicata, fornendo supporto materiale alle forze militari indonesiane, di guardia agli impianti della compagnia, che avrebbero commesso questi reati appunto ad Aceh. La ditta nega le accuse e ha depositato una mozione che rigetta la causa, pendente nel 2005. Il Dipartimento di Stato USA ha depositato un parere sul caso nel luglio 2002, richiedendo che la causa, ordinata dall'ente International Labor Rights Fund, sia rigettata per motivi di sicurezza nazionale.Just Earth! ExxonMobil controlla concessioni sull'estrazione del petrolio per 44500 km² al largo della costa dell'Angola da cui si dovrebbero estrarre secondo le stime 7,5 miliardi di barili (1,2 km³) di greggio. Sono state sollevate alcune richieste di chiarimento circa la modalità con cui sono state ottenute: —Forbes Magazine riporta che "ExxonMobil ha consegnato centinaia di milioni di dollari al regime corrotto del presidente José Eduardo dos Santos alla fine degli anni Novanta". Dangerous Liaisons - Forbes.com Nel 2003, l'ente americano Office of Foreign Assets Control riportò che ExxonMobil ha iniziato un commercio illegale con il Sudan e insieme a dozzine di altre compagnie ha dovuto risarcire il governo USA.CNN.com - Wal-Mart, NY Yankees, others settle charges of illegal trading - Apr. 14, 2003. ExxonMobil è considerata da molti ambientalisti un esempio di totale irresponsabilità e inosservanza verso il rispetto dell'ambiente, fra i gruppi commerciali statunitensi. La compagnia è stata oggetto di numerose campagne politiche, tra cui la campagna di boicottaggio Stop Esso, tenuta da Greenpeace, Friends of the Earth e People and Planet. Queste organizzazioni solitamente usano la scritta "E$$O", per mostrare la loro convinzione che la compagnia sia solo interessata in profitti a breve termine e voglia usare il proprio peso finanziario per "comprare" influenza.http://www.stopesso.org Un nuovo movimento ambientalista, Exxpose Exxon, accusa ExxonMobil di contribuire al riscaldamento globale e di non aver ancora indennizzato i nativi americani colpiti dal disastro della Exxon Valdez. Diversamente da altre grandi compagnie petrolifere come Royal Dutch Shell e BP, Exxon è una delle poche che ha attivamente combattuto il protocollo di Kyōto e contestato le teorie scientifiche sui cambiamenti climatici globali. Greenpeace ha condotto una campagna contro Esso per molti anni, a causa delle presunte colpe della compagnia circa il problema dei cambiamenti climatici. Greenpeace afferma che ExxonMobil ha chiaramente rifiutato di ammettere che i combustibili fossili abbiano effetti negativi sull'ambiente o sulle variazioni climatiche complessive, malgrado la maggior parte degli scienziati ne sia convinta.http://www.exxposeexxon.com, ExxonMobil sui cambiamenti climatici, Greenpeace sui cambiamenti climatici, ExxonMobil sul disastro ecologico della Exxon Valdez ExxonMobil è stata anche impegnata nella richiesta, ancora senza successo, di rilasciare permessi per la perforazione per l'estrazione di petrolio nell'Arctic National Wildlife Refuge, il che, secondo gli ambientalisti, danneggerebbe il fragile ecosistema della regione. ExxonMobil ha ricevuto un giudizio del "14%" in Corporate Equality Index dalla Human Rights Campaign nel 2004. La compagnia aveva perso precedentemente punti perché dopo la fusione non aveva adottato alcune delle politiche aziendali LGBT-friendly già in uso in Mobil. Direzione della compagnia L'attuale presidente del consiglio di amministrazione e CEO della ExxonMobil Corporation è Rex Tillerson, che ha raggiunto la posizione il 1º gennaio 2006, dopo il pensionamento di Lee Raymond, a lungo presidente e CEO. Consiglio di amministrazione Gli attuali membri del consiglio di amministrazione della ExxonMobil sono: *Michael Boskin *William W. George *James R. Houghton *William R. Howell *Reatha King *Philip Lippincott *Henry McKinnell, Jr. *Marilyn Nelson *Walter Shipley Note Voci correlate *Esso *Sette sorelle (compagnie petrolifere) Collegamenti esterni * La Exxon contro il Venezuela Informazioni generali * Sito aziendale di ExxonMobil ** Sito aziendale di Exxon (Europe) ** Sito aziendale di Mobil ** Sito aziendale di Esso * Storia delle ditte derivate da Standard Oil Finanziamenti da ExxonMobil * Lista delle organizzazioni finanziate da Exxon (2003) * Lista delle organizzazioni finanziate da Exxon secondo Greenpeace Categoria:Società energetiche